durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Races
Evil Races Evil races in Duris suffer a great number of penalties, their hometown guards won't defend them, the sun blinds and harms most of them making daylight movement above ground difficult, the underdark where they reside is a very dangerous and unforgiving place and their hometowns even have all manner of deadly monsters out for blood in return their statistics are generally slightly better, and their racial abilities are superior to the ones the good races receive, as such they are a better choice for experienced players who wish to challenge themselves, but gain power equal to the skill and perseverance they put into their character Orc Orcs are a race of evil humanoids that are, typically, five feet tall with green or yellowish skin and red eyes. Orcs tend to be more social then most other evil races, preferring to group with as many of their fellows as possible. Orcs, while preferring the company of other orcs, are known to also group with Ogres and Trolls, and even Drow, Goblins, Githyanki, and Duergar from time to time. Orcs are the only evil race that can multi-class, and enjoy having day-vision. Additionally, Orcs accumulate experience points faster than all the other evil races. Orcs possess unique vision, which allows them to see in both darkness and light, allowing them to be one of the few races on Duris to travel both the lands of light and dark. STR:120, AGI:100, DEX:100, CON:125, POW:95, INT:95, WIS:95, CHA:85, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : average Spell Pulse : average Innate Skills * summon horde (obtained at level 11) This innate skill allows the Orc to call upon his brethren for assistance in battle. A great many number of low level orc warriors will show up in a short amount of time to help the Orc in his battles. The orc warriors cannot respond to calls made from the outer planes or the ocean, as they do not have the means to get to the summoner. The horde is unable to respond to single file rooms. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. *dayvision Dayvision is the ability that allows an individual to see in the daylight, unlike other Neutral, Evil or Undead races. *seadog The Seadog innate grants affected races both a small bonus in maximum speed of their ship as well as the return on sales of cargo. *Devotion Devoted magic user types have a small (9% max) chance to please their diety so much so that their spell is cast without cost. Such devotion to the higher powers also makes it possible (12% max) for these players to "cast double offense spells"(Holy Offensive Spells Only). *Improved Endurance This ability allows the character to have a much higher endurance, and therefore having more movement, based on the current skill level. It is even rumored that at higher skill, it increases the amount that the movement replenishes. This skill *Scribe Mastery ages who have mastered this art have learned how to scribe spells faster and more efficiently, taking up fewer pages in their spellbooks, as well as taking less time to do it. It is also rumored that those who advance this skill into the highest levels gain the ability to scribe spell but from memory. *Shield Combat This ability allows those who use a shield to benefit slightly more from it. The benefit is based on the skill level of the user. *Improved shield combat This skill builds upon the Shield Combat ability. It allows the user to gain a shield based attack whenever their Shield Block skill hits. The amount of damage and frequency of these shield attacks is based on the player's skill. Drow Elf Living far beneath the surface, deep within the bowels of the Underdark, Drow Elves are a swift-moving, crafty, remorselessly wicked people ruled by a society of priestesses who serve the demonic Spider Queen, Lloth. The Drow are an extremely intelligent race, and their abilities and ambition are feared and loathed by races throughout the Realms, particularly Grey Elves, their distant cousins and blood enemies. Because of the length of time they spend below the surface, Drow are hurt by the natural light of the sun and the light of fire. To compensate, they have permanent ultravision, allowing them to see in total darkness. However, they seldom travel to the surface, and never during the daytime. Drow tend to be weaker and frailer than humans, but are better in most other areas. Low level Drow are somewhat resistant to magical attacks, but gain more resistance as they level. STR:90, AGI:115, DEX:110, CON:85, POW:85, INT:105, WIS:110, CHA:95, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : good Spell Pulse : very good Innate Skills * levitate (obtained at level 11) "Levitate" allows you to skim lightly over the ground without regard for surface interference. * faerie fire "Faerie Fire" causes the target's armor class to increase for a limited time, making it easier to hit. The Faeries being fey in their way may sometimes accidentally reveal more than should be seen when this spell is cast. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * globe of darkness (obtained at level 26) "Globe of Darkness" creates a globe to appear over the casters" head which emanates total darkness around the room. The dark globe travels with the caster until its duration expires or it is cancelled by "mage flame". *magic resistance Spell Resistance is an always active innate ability for certain races. Commonly referred to as "shrug" or "spell shrug," this ability give a character a chance to avoid magical attacks entirely. The chance to shrug a spell is based on the level of the victim and his or her races|race. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan *vulnerable to sun Races that are vulnerable to the sun take damage while outside underneath it *longsword master (obtained at level 11) This ability gives bonuses to hit rolls and damage rolls while wielding a longsword Githyanki Coming from the Astral Plane, this race of evil humanoids were slaves of the Illithid race millennia ago. The Githyanki broke away from their former masters after learning many of their mental powers and became pure evil. Githyanki HATE their former masters more then anything and will instantly attack them on site! Giths will go out of their way to hunt down and kill any illithid they can find. Githyanki do not have a normal hometown but must start on the Astral Plane in a Githyanki fortress. As a young adult, Giths venture to the prime plane and make a name for themselves. Githyanki look much like humans only slightly taller, thinner, and with faces that resemble a decomposing corpse. They tend to be ruthless and significantly smarter than humans. STR:95, AGI:105, DEX:100, CON:90, POW:120, INT:115, WIS:90, CHA:85, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : average Spell Pulse : good Innate Skills * levitate (obtained at level 11) "Levitate" allows you to skim lightly over the ground without regard for surface interference. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. *shift_astral Shifting is an ability granted to only a few classes of players on Duris. It is rumored that their is an entire race of people that also have this skill. In order to 'shift astral' one must be in a portable room and unengaged. A successful shift astral will land you on the Astral Plane, a terribly dangerous place. *shift_prime Shifting is an ability granted to only a few classes of players on Duris. It is rumored that their is an entire race of people that also have this skill. In order to 'shift prime' one must be on the Astral Plane and unengaged. A successful shift prime will send you randomly to anywhere on the surface or the Underdark. *magic resistance Spell Resistance is an always active innate ability for certain races. Commonly referred to as "shrug" or "spell shrug," this ability give a character a chance to avoid magical attacks entirely. The chance to shrug a spell is based on the level of the victim and his or her races|race. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan *vulnerable to sun Races that are vulnerable to the sun take damage while outside underneath it *Advanced meditation This ability allows the individual to sink into a deeper form of meditation, allowing them to further communicate with their body and aids healing, prayer, and memorization. Duergar Dwarf The duergar are an evil race of gray dwarves that live deep under the surface of the world, within the depths of the Underdark. Extremely cunning and wicked creatures, duergar are known for their deceit and evil ways. They hate all other races, except for the drow, with whom they have grudging trade relations. They are mortal enemies of the mountain dwarves. Duergar are inordinately sturdy and strong, and have permanent ultravision. Duergar are hurt by natural daylight, and therefore travel to the surface rarely. They are somewhat smaller then humans. STR:130, AGI:90, DEX:90, CON:135, POW:80, INT:70, WIS:135, CHA:70, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : below average Spell Pulse : good Innate Skills * invisibility This spell turns the victim or object invisible. Invisibility can only be detected via the "Detect Invisibility" spell. Invisibility on objects can be dispelled via the "Dispel Invisible" spell. Invisibility on creatures can be dispelled via the "Dispel Invisible", "Reveal True Form" and "Faerie Fog" spells, or if the creature enters battle. * strength (obtained at level 6) Mountain and Duergar Dwarves are able to increase their strength for a short period of time. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. *ud-sneak (obtained at level 31) This signifies the ability to naturally sneak in the underdark and underground terrain. * enlarge (obtained at level 26) This spell causes the victim to grow almost twice his size. The victim will become stronger but will lose agility and dexterity. NOTE: The Duergar Dwarf innate does not reduce OR increase player stats. *battle frenzy (obtained at level 16) Some warriors train every portion of their body as a weapon. When engage in battle, they utilize every advantage at their disposal. Some may consider this fighting dirty and dishonorable. Yet, it matters not to someone deep in Battle Frenzy. Knees and elbows fly about smashing into their opponent. * battlerage (obtained at level 31) Unlike berserking, a Duergar can enter into a battle rage that greatly enhances their combat and casting speed. This rage will last but a short time. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan *vulnerable to sun Races that are vulnerable to the sun take damage while outside underneath it *magical reduction Dwarves take less damage from magical attacks Troll Swamp Trolls are a large, massive, evil, and disgusting species that are greatly feared by all races. They are often hunted by humans, and are easily identifiable by their decided lack of intelligence, green hair, and pale-green, horned and slimy skin. Troll's strength is horrifying and, since they are destructive by nature, they customarily spend all of their time killing and destroying. Trolls also frequently raid towns in order to procure slaves that become the "guests of honor" at future feasts. Trolls live in hot swamps and lakes, and generally band together in clans. Their only contact with other races occurs during acts of war. Trolls regenerate faster than other races do, and possess innate ultravision. STR:160, AGI:100, DEX:100, CON:160, POW:75, INT:75, WIS:85, CHA:70, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : below average Spell Pulse : very bad * doorbash This ability lets you use your huge weight to bash in a door and charge into a room, although there is the distinct possibility of something nasty waiting in the room. Unpickable doors cannot be bashed in. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * bodyslam This command is very similar to "Bash", except that it requires no shield and can only be used to start a fight. A successful bodyslam will send the victim sprawling, leaving them sitting on the ground. *regeneration "Regeneration" causes the recipient's body to heal itself at a faster rate. The swamp troll metabolism heals wounds quickly, which is very similar to the regeneration spell. *troll skin (obtained at level 21) Swamp trolls have developed a highly resistant leathery skin from eons of dwelling within treacherous environments. Their skin mitigates melee damage. It also rumored that their skin is highly susceptible to flame based attacks. *vulnerable to fire This weakness some creatures suffer from make them more vulnerable to fire based spell|spells. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan *vulnerable to sun Races that are vulnerable to the sun take damage while outside underneath it *Anatomy Races with expertise in this skill area gain the ability to enhance their unarmed damage at certain areas of the body. Fighters use anatomy to inflict more damage upon their opponent with certain attack forms. Overall, the skill delivers a little more damage in melee combat, however the benefits are not readily noticeable until a character achieves significant proficiency. It is also rumored that those with a healing ability learn to become much more thorough at applying their craft. *Totemic Mastery A shaman with this skill gains the ability to focus their spells purely into the spirit realm, allowing them to complete their incantations without a totemic focus. However, as their skill in this progresses, their skill with a totem itself will be greatly enhanced, allowing them to greatly speed up their spellcasting process. Ogre Ogres are a race of massive humanoids that are typically three feet taller and twice as strong as average humans. Although they are extremely unintelligent and clumsy, Ogres are fearsome warriors and are feared by all races. Ogres are evil and ill-tempered creatures, and they tend to be excessively destructive and have been known to occasionally eat humans. They live amongst themselves in clan-fashion and often organize war parties to raid and pillage. STR:240, AGI:65, DEX:65, CON:200, POW:60, INT:70, WIS:80, CHA:50, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : poor Spell Pulse : atrociously bad Innate Skills *doorbash This ability lets you use your huge weight to bash in a door and charge into a room, although there is the distinct possibility of something nasty waiting in the room. Unpickable doors cannot be bashed in. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * bodyslam This command is very similar to "Bash", except that it requires no shield and can only be used to start a fight. A successful bodyslam will send the victim sprawling, leaving them sitting on the ground. * ogre roar (obtained at level 11) Syntax: ogreroar Roar is a social command often used to let another player know you are awesome. This social command can be targetted at another player, yourself or at the room in general. Dragons, Dracolichs and Ogres are also known to roar, which can be a terrifying experience for any brave adventurer. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan *vulnerable to sun Races that are vulnerable to the sun take damage while outside underneath it *magic vulnerability magic vulnerability makes one take extra damage from magical abilities * Devastating Critical This skill allows a character to extend their knowledge of dealing critical blows, and allows them to greater focus the blow, as to incur more damage. The amount of damage incurred by this devastating attack is based upon the skill level of the attacker. Kobold A race of small reptilians who are distantly related to dragons but also bear a marked resemblance to dogs. Kobolds maintain they are draconian in descent but dragons of course claim otherwise. Kobolds culture consists of mining, hunting, burrowing and killing the good races of Duris, especially Gnomes whose deity they blame for luring and confining their God Kurtulmak in a mine using deceit and then caving it in. Kobolds are known for their trickery and love of traps and ambushes. They are an intelligent race who served dragons as slaves for many centuries until their emancipation by Kurtulmak. STR:85, AGI:140, DEX:125, CON:85, POW:70, INT:100, WIS:105, CHA:70, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : excellent Spell Pulse : incredible Innate Skills *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. *ud-sneak This signifies the ability to naturally sneak in the underdark and underground terrain. *dayvision Dayvision is the ability that allows an individual to see in the daylight, unlike other Neutral, Evil or Undead races. *calming This signifies the innate ability that aggressive mobiles will be delayed on attacking the player. In addition, switching to the player will prove harder than average. Goblin Goblins are an inhospitable, evil race that prefers to dwell deep within the depths of the Underdark. They live in a largely tribal society where the strongest rule over the rest, existing preferably in underground caves and similar dismal surroundings. Despite their primitive habitat they are a rather clever and devious people that have mastered many of the same skills and magics of the sun-loving races. Goblins are avid slavers and routinely capture others to serve at their bidding, especially gnomes and mountain dwarves whom they hate more than anything else. STR:90, AGI:125, DEX:140, CON:105, POW:85, INT:115, WIS:105, CHA:80, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : very good Spell Pulse : awesome Innate Skills *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * disappear (obtained at level 31) This Goblin innate ability allows them to utilize their small size and great agility to hide themselves in the heat of a battle, but this ability will not hide them during combat in which they are participating. *dayblind Dayblind entities become blinded when they enter sunlit areas on the worldmap, they can only see 1 north/south, and 2 west/east, you can only detect mobiles and players one square away while under these effects and cannot scan * summon warg (obtained at level 16) Need a ride, or a crude tank? If you're a Goblin go ahead and summon a warg to give u a hand. You can only summon one warg per mud day. Syntax: innate summon warg * summon totem (obtained at level 26) This allows the goblin to summon a spirit totem, imbued with his or her power. As he or she grows in strength, the foul goblin diety Maglubiyet will grant even greater powers to his or her spirit totem. No others can use the goblin's spirit totem, for if they even try, it will dissipate into the winds of time. * Expert Parry Expert parry grants an enhanced ability to thwart off incoming attacks. The expert level provides far greater defensive capabilities to those who typically engage in face to face melee combat. *Fix Fix allows the user to repair damaged equipment. Many players find over time their equipment from zones or PvP gets damaged. The fix skill is very useful to the enterprising adventurer who does not feel the need to spend their own money on repairing equipment. Syntax: Fix